The field of the invention is carrying cases, and the invention relates more particularly to carrying cases of the type useful for displaying the contents of the case.
For many applications such as tool boxes or display cases, it is important that the various objects placed within the case be easily seen. This is, of course, true for the workman who needs to select a particular tool from a collection of tools and does not wish to have to pore through a container of tools to find the right one. This is also very useful for salesmen who are displaying objects for sale where the visibility of the objects is very important. The same case, whether it be a tool case, display case or the like, also must be easily folded up for transporting contents and is, preferably, also latchable in a closed configuration.